There are several games of chance, both commercial and domestic and those for amusement only that are known involving numbers. Some of the more popular ones are roulette, Keno, Bingo, wheels of chance, lotteries, slot machines and other gaming devices. These games provide the player with an opportunity to win one wheel or drawing or spin. In lotteries, for example, the player selects a plurality of numbers, purchases a ticket and compares his selection with the numbers drawn. The player does not really play the game but merely compares his selection with those numbers drawn. In roulette, the player selects a number having certain odds or payoff, the roulette wheel is spun and he has one chance to win. Each roulette game provides a small opportunity of winning to each player and generally there are few winners, if any, on each spin. In Keno, the same is generally true; the player selects numbers and then compares with the winning numbers posted. In games involving the spinning of wheels with a plurality of numbers, the players watch the spin of one wheel to determine if their selected number is where the wheel stops.
In most of these games the element of excitement is at a minimum since there is generally only one way to win and the potential of winning is small.